The legend of zelda the 1000 year door
by Snicket2
Summary: A sort of crossover of zelda and paper mario 2 but just the plot of mario. Chapter 2 is up. All reviews welcome
1. The legend

The Legend of Zelda: The 1000-year door

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Zelda things. Okay there I said and will not say it again.

A/N The Kokiri is not Link. This happened before him.

Chapter one

The legend

Long ago there was a prosperous land call Hermina. Many races lived here in peace. The town folk called the Hylians, the water folk called the Zora, the mountain people called the Gorons, the desert, all-female race of thieves called the Gerudo, the children of the forest called the Kokiri, and the shadow-folk called the Sheikah. Then one day an evil demon came to attack the land. The people were helpless against the demon's power. Then one day a small Kokiri rose. The other Kokiri laughed and made fun of him because he had a small, quivering voice. One day though he left the forest despite knowing he was not allowed to.

At the same time a very brave Goron was traveling. This Goron was known by monsters all across Herminia. He was the strongest Goron ever but since all the monsters knew him they all fled when they saw him. He became very bored and went out to search for enemies. The Kokiri was traveling at night and was attacked by a giant Stalchild and screamed. The Goron heard this and came to the Kokiri's rescue. The Kokiri thanked him and told him about the demon. The Goron was very excited and wanted to fight it. But he did not know anything about it. The Kokiri told him he once heard of a wise Zora. They went to Zora's Domain to look for him.

They went to Zora's River then saw a Zora reading on a rock. They called out to her and asked about the demon. The Zora told them everything she knew about it and that they needed to go to Gerudo's Fortress to learn more. The Zora joined the two and they went off. When they got there they were immediately captured by Gerudos and thrown into a cell. They told the guard about their troubles and the guard was very touched. (emotionally not physically you sick perverts) She let them go and took them to the library and they learned all they needed to know. They learned that six medallions were created. The medallions were each guarded by a Sage of each race, each representing one of the universe's hidden powers, forest, fire, water, spirit, shadow, and light. They all split up and searched for the Sages. Each was found one-by-one and the adventurers met back together. They were then ready to fight the demon and made there way. They finally caught up with the demon and fought valiantly. The demon was very strong but was weakened by the medallions. The adventurers defeated the monster and sealed its spirit inside the medallions. They then built a temple and released the soul behind a door that only the medallions could open. But before the demon was sealed it cast two final curses. One of them would affect the medallions. If one of the explorers did not touch any of the medallions they would die on the spot. Since they knew their spell would not last forever they created a magical map that revealed were all the medallions were held. They then set out and hid the medallions in various places. On-by-one they let go of the medallions and dropped. It is now 1000 years later and the spell is weakening. The other one would affect the entire land. The demon split the entire land of Hermina into two lands: Hyrule and Termina

End of chapter one

Author: Please read and review. There may be swears in future chapters and the most inappropriate scene would be a kiss. (maybe)


	2. The begining

A/N Thank you for the reviews and I am using the suggestions made to improve both chapters.

Chapter 2

The beginning

Link woke up and said to himself "I wonder what Saria is doing tonight? Maybe she'll go with me to the Deku dance at the Sacred Forest Meadow." He got dressed and had breakfast and went to Saria's house. When he got there he instead saw Mido standing there. "Where's Saria?" Link asked. "I think she's at the Sacred Forest Meadow." Mido replied. Link ran through the Lost Woods going through the sacred Forest Meadow. He knew the way well but he still ended up back at the beginning. He tried again and still ended up back at the beginning. He tried one more time following his steps carefully and the same thing happened. He tried playing Saria's Song to ask her but nothing happened. He went to the Great Deku Tree and asked him what was wrong.

There was a long silence and finally the Great Deku Tree replied "So it has happened. The magic is failing." "What has happened?" Link asked. "Surely, you must know of the legendary demon and the six medallions and the 1000-year door. Well, the door has two secrets. The door will forbid anyone from entering the area of the temples where the medallions were once held without holding one of the medallions. The other one is that the descendants of the sages will become spirits that only the chosen one may see after many grueling trips. Long ago the heroes gave me the Jewel of Truth that will glow once it finds the chosen one and once it finds the spirit of the descendants. Once it glows for the descendants they will become visible and audible. I don't know if you are the chosen one but we will soon find out."

Suddenly the Great Deku Tree started to glow a bright red and a jewel appeared. Link took it and it started glowing many colors. First green, then red, then blue, then orange, then purple, the yellow, and finally silver. "So you are the chosen one Link. Your quest shall start immediately. But you will not be able to do it in your current state nor alone. Go to the Temple of Time and pull the Master Sword from its pedestal. You will age like last time but will stay in this time period. Also the person who shall aid you will appear."

End of Chapter

A/N Sorry if you didn't like the Great Deku Tree talking normal. If you want me to make him talk with "ye" and "thou" and all that crap then just tell me in your review.


End file.
